<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tree of Yearning by EnolaEnola6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073742">Tree of Yearning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnolaEnola6/pseuds/EnolaEnola6'>EnolaEnola6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Elf Sex, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Master/Slave, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Teen Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnolaEnola6/pseuds/EnolaEnola6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a fragile and docile spirit , Alagona must break from her shell after she is captured by the dark-elves and forced to be a slave to her new master. In the same boat , Nanael and Alagona team up and escape back to human-territory .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 | The Capture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this awhile ago and it ended up being 10 chapters. I'll post the first three chapters to see how it goes and then post the rest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had been warned about them many times before.</p><p>All the children in the clan were subjected to stories about how the dark elves would kidnap, torture, and enslave women to do their bidding and bear them children. Female dark elves were such a rarity and the ones that did exist saw child baring as below them, so their men sought out a way to procreate, with human women.</p><p>“Don’t venture too far into the woods,” Alagona’s mother would warn. “You don’t wanna end up being a slave, do you?”</p><p>With all those stories of terror and fright, Alagona had never paid much attention and was often careless while venturing out in the woods. Her eldest brother had often followed her when she went exploring, but sometimes he wouldn’t even let her leave the long-house. </p><p>“Do you know who I am, girl?” the chieftain probed as he held his sword under the kneeling girl’s chin. Her hands were bound behind her back with a harsh rope as she tried tugging on it. </p><p>She silently nodded, letting a crystal tear run down her cheek and onto the sharp blade.  She watched it twinkle down the coldness of the metal and onto the earth below, anything to take her eyes off his deep eyes.</p><p>“Do you know why we’ve taken you?”</p><p>“I hope you rot in hell,” she spat, truly disgusted at his presence.</p><p>He chuckled and wiped her salvia off his face with his thumb, the two elves behind her tightened their grip on her shoulders. </p><p>“They’re always feisty when we first catch them, aren't they?” he said to the people behind himself. It was then she noticed the human women behind him. They all adorned lavish furs of wolf and mink and slippers of gold and silver as they laid leisurely on velvet pillows.</p><p>Some of them had swollen wombs, while the other ones held bundles in their arms. They didn’t look sad nor happy, but neutral.</p><p>The elves behind the girl laughed as their grips loosened and they earned more of a playful demeanor. They were the ones who had kidnapped her. One of them came from behind while the other one circled and enclosed the girl, making her trip and fall into a depression. She didn’t move, for fear that the elf would let go of his bowstrings and fire at her.</p><p>“Don’t worry, thrall,” The chieftain said as he retreated his sword back into its sheath. “You will come to accept your fate one day. Look around you, all these beautiful women have,”</p><p>“I would rather kill you then become accustomed to a savage way of life”,</p><p>He grabbed her by her hair and almost snapped her neck as he forced her to look at his face. </p><p>“Now listen here,” he began to bark. “If you disobey your new master then you shall be fed to my wolves. Oh, and I’ll see to it too”,</p><p>She winced but still held fury in her sharp appearance as she glared at the dark-elf. Perhaps it was that she still held hope in her soul that the tribesmen would come searching for her, or maybe it was the thought of her parents being delivered her chewed up corps; she didn’t want to die, she’d rather suffer than die.</p><p>He let go of her hair and sighed. He placed his knife back in its sheath and turned his gaze to the elves behind the kneeling woman.
“Take her to the General, he deserves a thrall,” he sat on his throne of steel and waved them off. “We need more of him after all”, </p><p>The elves roughly grabbed her shoulders and stood her up. Ashamed and with her head down, she was led through the town with a rope tied to her neck. Alagone gripped her raggedy doll in hand, it was the only thing that reminded her of home.</p><p>The town itself seemed gloomy, with mans sparing each other and slave women working. The sky was grey and foggy with smoke coming from fires and chimneys that kept children warm and meat roasted. Some of the women glanced at her, awaiting to see whom the new captive would be delivered to. </p><p>A group of children ran in front of her captor. They giggled and roughhoused with each other into the mud. They looked pure dark elven, with dark skin of blue and long hair. She had wondered, how could a race that had to interbreed with humans produce pure dark-elves?</p><p>Scopaesthesia overcame her as she tore her gaze from the ground to meet the eyes that bore into her soul. She looked up, on a bench sat a human woman with a bowl in her hand as she sorted out seeds and hummed an all too familiar tune. It was then she recognized the delicate voice that hummed her tribe’s anthem, it was Nanael, her best friend that had gone missing years before. </p><p>Her eyes widened with glee as they made eye contact. Alagona fought the urge to tug on her rope and run over to her old friend.</p><p>“Nanael….” Alagona whispered to no one in particular.</p><p>“Keep your head down,” the elf behind her yelled as he shoved her head of hair down rather roughly.</p><p>Her legs became tired and her shoes became worn, but she never showed pain on her face as she walked with confidence under the gaze of her captors. </p><p>Each house looked the same. They all were round, with wooden doors and steel frames, different from the houses back at Lilieguard. </p><p>“Keep up, girl,” the elf behind Alagona barked. He then took his whip from his leather belt and whipped her back with all his might. </p><p>“Oww,” she whimpered and stumbled forward, nearly bumping into the elf before her. But the slaver paid no attention to her, for he was too preoccupied with reaching the general’s house.</p><p>“Well, whore” the elf sinisterly said as he turned to the woman behind him. “Good luck, our General isn’t known for being tender-hearted to your kind. He’s killed thousands of your tribesmen, probably even your father, and now you will worship the ground he walks on, how pathetic your race truly is,”</p><p>“ I will never submit to your kind,” Alagona rebuked as tears began to form in her eyes. She fully took everything in, the slavers, her captors… the dark-elves. She could never fully grasp how she lost her family, she would never see them again and it was all their fault. It was then she thought about her civic duty as a slave to these mans, she was to allow them on top of her to plant their seed in her womb; she would carry their child until birthing; raise and nurse their child; and then once the child was old enough, she would watch them be sent to war, possibly to kill her kind. “You will not break me,”</p><p>“General,” he yelled as he ignored Alagona and turned towards the wooden door. </p><p>They waited for a while until an elderly woman opened the door. She was human, like Alagona, but she was too old to be considered a maiden and bear children. Her hair was long, almost as long as the vines that grew on the outside of the roundhouse, it reminded Alagona of her mother’s own hair.</p><p>“The General isn’t accepting visitors at the moment,” The crone said as she rested a hand on her hip. She acknowledged Alagona with an eye-roll then turned her gaze to the slaver. </p><p>“Let me through, you old hag,” the elven slaver chided as he tried pushing through the door. The crone said as she put her foot down, not letting the dangerously tall elf get through. “You will let me through!” He yelled.</p><p>The woman stood her ground, boring into his eyes with a glare.</p><p>“Soaz ?” another woman’s voice called from inside the house.”Are the slavers here ?” Her voice was different from the other woman’s, while Soaz’s voice was harsh, the other woman’s voice was almost sing-song like.</p><p>“Oh,” the other woman gasped as she peaked through the door. </p><p>“I don’t have time for this, where is your master ?” The elf that leads Alagona from behind jeered as he pointed his machete towards the woman.</p><p>“Oh dear, uhm.” She moved around and the woman named Soaz just rolled her eyes and left the doorway. “Come in,” she finally said, opening the door wider to fit them all in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 | The General</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe shock wasn’t the correct word to describe what overcame Alagona when she stepped inside the roundhouse, but traumatism was rather appropriate. Chains dangled on the stone walls; animal skins graced the once dull floors; swords and shields hung above the mantle, showcasing rusted blood on the iron… Perhaps the wooden throne that sat facing the mantle was the most threatening. </p><p>It was clear that an man sat on the throne, though his back was towards the visitors that were here to deliver him a gift.</p><p>“You bother me, Ussode ?” a voice from behind the large wooden throne spoke. His voice is deep, yet demanding.</p><p>“General, I bring you a maiden from Lilieguard.” the slaver called Ussode said.</p><p>Alagona’s eyes wandered around the room curiously. There were no walls, but one big room, just as the homes in Lilieguard were. Her eyes further traveled up some steps to where she saw yet the other human woman placing white sheets on a large bed. A lyre lazily dangled from her belt as she traced her hands among the sheets of snow and fur.</p><p>“You bring me another burden. Another incompetent human to feed”, The General snorted. He snapped his fingers and Soaz rushed over and fetched his silver plate and placed it in a bucket, which was on the other side of the room. “I tire of your games, Ussode. You bore me… so does that Endrel,” he mumbled.</p><p>“I have been ordered by the chieftain to deliver you a breeder,”</p><p>Alagona winced and clenched her skirt from her bound hands that were still held together by the harsh rope. She avoided eye contact, though she felt all the womens gazes on her body. </p><p>“Another whore, interesting ”, he stood from his throne and turned towards the slavers and the slave that they were ordered to deliver. </p><p>His gaze intimated her, the way his eyes traveled down to her waist as he looked her up and down. She shuffled in her stance, avoiding any eye contact with the man General. She kept her eyes down and looked to her sides at the slavers, visibly uncomfortable. </p><p>“Hmm, Lilieguard you said ?” He commented as he stared at her. </p><p>“Kneel”, The slaver huffed to Alagona as he shoved her down onto the floor. “See, she’s just as submissive as the other slave you had,” the slaver said, turning his attention to the General. </p><p>The General watched as the girl was manhandled by the slavers and forced to kneel, he nearly rolled his eyes.</p><p>She pushed herself up, not afraid of defying them for one last time.</p><p>He leaned into her face, which had become red and wet from all her crying and self-pity she held in her mind. His fingers took a strand of her hair ,which had become free from its string and tugged . It ripped from her head of hair as she flinched and yelped in pain.</p><p>“This one looks especially docile and healthy. I look forward to impregnating her,” the General teased as he changed his gaze from Alagona to Ussode but kept his slight smirk at Alagona.</p><p>“It’s a service to your race to help contribute to repopulation,”</p><p>The General paused for a moment before pursing his lips to open them again. “Soaz, take her to the slave quarters”, He spoke, turning his attention to the three women that stood still. He continued to play with her locks as he spoke to the thrall. </p><p>“Yes ,master”, she quietly spoke as she rushed to usher Alagona from the floor and out of the roundhouse. Grabbing her rather roughly, she forced her head up by grabbing her hair and pushing her out the door. “You walk too slow, you must be quick as a slave”, she whispered in her ear.</p><p>“I can’t wait to use her,” The General stated as he walked over to hearth and leaned on the shelf that laid above. “Seeing a human woman swell with a dark elven child is a sign of power we should always make them remember. It won’t be long until their race is truly extinct and ours will prevail”, He then tossed her hair strands into the fire and watched as they disintegrated into ashes.</p><p> ・‥…━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━…‥・</p><p>“Why do you linger? When the master instructs you to do something then you must move quickly and swiftly,” Soaz scolded as she tugged on the new slave’s corset strings. The other slave held a wooden bucket of water and was in the process of mixing soap together to create a perfect scent. </p><p>“I don’t wanna be here,” Alagona cried. She slapped Soaz’s hands from her waist and tried moving out of her grasp, frightened and afraid. “Leave me alone!”</p><p>“You will listen to me, whore,” Soaz commanded with her voice that had become harsh with age. She then grabbed onto the young girl’s arm and roughly tugged her to the center of the room. “Come here,” she yelled.</p><p>“No,” Alagona protested as she pulled herself away with all her might.</p><p>Soaz didn’t say anything , but grabbed a whip that was hanging on the wooden wall that seemed rustic and old.</p><p>“No!” The other woman yelled and grabbed Soaz’s arm that was clenching the whip. “We mustn’t taint her skin before the breeding. The General made it clear that we are not to inflict harm onto her so that he must find the utmost amount of pleasure as he takes her for the first time,”</p><p>“Don’t meddle in my affair, Pious,” Soaz scolded the other woman. </p><p>It was then Alagona turned her gaze to the woman called Pious. She was young, perhaps only a few years older than Alagona herself. Her eyes pivoted from her face and onto her swollen stomach which made it evident that she was pregnant and therefore, held the same job as Alagona.</p><p>But while Alagona was too distracted with starring the woman in front of her, Soaz took this as a perfect time to rip Alagona’s corset off from her body and discard it to the floor. Alagona only gasped as she used her hands to keep together the rest of her dress from falling like broken glass shards.</p><p>“Why do you do this to me ? We are humans, we should be allies in this reality of dread”, She pleaded as Pious dumped water onto her naked body. Her throat clogged up with soap and water as she attempted to speak again. </p><p>“Oh please, quit you begging and pitiful jabs,” Soaz said to Alagona before turning her attention to Pious. “I will check on the General, clean her up and paint the cosmetics on her face,” </p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Pious mumbled as she took the girl in her arms and began to crease her skin softly.  “Don’t make this harder on me, for I am with child and have no desire to tussle with you,” She said to the woman in her arms.</p><p>Alagona calmed down. Her breathing slowed down and she regained strength in her legs as she stood up and let the other slave wash her body with a leather cloth that was coarse on her delicate skin. She watched as Pious’s hand moved up and down her skin as dirt and grass disappeared from her skin and fell to the floor. Her eyes became wide with wonder as she let the woman adorn her with jewels and braids of long and fair, never in her life had she looked so beautiful.</p><p>・‥…━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━…‥・</p><p>“When will you receive the thrall tonight ?” The elderly slave asked her master as she stood behind him, stiff as a statue. </p><p>“Tonight. Hopefully this one is more competent than that other one I was gifted,” The General sighed as he sharpened his old sword he once used in battle. “Does she know her biological pose?”</p><p>“No sir,” Soaz said as she held her signature stern face. “but I shall instruct her to present herself to you as soon as she walks in,”</p><p>“You have always been loyal to me Soaz. It’s a shame I couldn’t fuck a child into you when I had a chance. Now you are old and barren and must serve me until the end of your days,”</p><p>Soaz clenched her jaw and stared down at her feet as she let the elf degrade her. </p><p>“Master,” she finally spoke. “It would’ve been a privilege to carry your children, and contribute to the growings of this glorious race,”</p><p>“Then why don’t you go get that Lilieguardan so that I may put my child into her untouched womb,” he commanded. </p><p>“Yes master,” Soaz said as she walked out of the roundhouse and into the slave quarters where Pious was putting paint on Alagona’s lips. </p><p>She didn’t quite like the warm silence that the two women held. She was at the top of the slave hierarchy in her master’s house, and she didn’t want the slaves to get too comfortable with each other. </p><p>“The General will see her now,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 | Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pious held the naked maiden by the forearm as she stumbled in her steps. Never had she been mated and she was nervous, that became evident in the way she walked and the slight tears  rolling down her face. The only light that allowed Pious to see her tears was the light coming from the pale moon.</p><p>“Does it hurt ?” She trilled to the experienced woman. “Mating, I mean,”</p><p>“Yes, it feels deadly. You will never get used to it either, their cocks are too big to fit into human holes comfortably,” Pious said as she gave the younger girl a glance. “But I wouldn’t trade it for the world. I love my master and I would do anything to service him,”</p><p>“What?” Alagona asked bewildered .</p><p>“Don’t worry, you will come to accept it.  My only job is to pleasure him and bless his ears with my lyre , though I have not been to successful,”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I haven’t successfully given birth, I’ve had three miscarriages since I’ve arrived. If I have one more they’ll use me as a comfort slave for the field slaves and gladiators,” Her eyes then lit up, “But now he has you, he won’t need me anymore !”</p><p>They stopped at the door. Pious looked at the young girl with a sincere look and whispered, “you’ll be fine, just listen to him and he won’t harm you”,</p><p>She opened the wooden door and left the scared girl to fend for herself. Alagona looked at her reflection in a sharded glass, no longer was she the innocent and virginal daughter of Lilieguard.</p><p>“Aren’t you a beautiful female,” she heard her new master say from the house. “So young and fertile, I can sense your innocence from a tribe away”, He walked even closer to her naked body and placed one of his large hands on her stomach. “You will be even more beautiful when your womb swells with my son,”</p><p>She didn’t look him in the eye, she kept her gaze down. Never in her life had she felt more exposed in the presence of a man. He was groping the unwilling girl and watched as she stood uncomfortably in his presence. </p><p>The only light that illuminated her was the fire behind the hearth, but that was enough for him to lust over her body. All he could think about was bending her over and fucking her until she became fat with his child, and she would enjoy it like the good little whore she was. He had laid with many human women. After every successful pillage, he would line all the human females up and breed them with his large and erect cock. Sometimes they would cry, other times they would struggle, but none of that ever mattered to the man who just wanted to spread his seed. Hell, he probably had over a hundred children that he didn’t know about.</p><p>“Do you still have your maidenhood, or have you been touched by a man?” He asked her as he moved her over to the master bed that was in the center of the room. </p><p>“Please don’t do this”, she begged. That was met with a harsh slap across the face as she fell to the floor near the hearth that was sizzling with fire.</p><p>“Answer the question!” He yelled. He began to remove his armor and weapons that he kept on his hilt ,and became undressed for the girl. “Answer it whore !”</p><p>“No,” she cried out and began crawling from him. “You will not touch me,”</p><p>“You feisty Lilieguardans, do you not know what you're doing to me?” He began to undo his trousers, as he stomped his boot down on her leg ,so she couldn’t crawl farther away. She whelped in pain and moved her head back in response to reflex. “I once raided your tribe. We lined all your women up and bred each and everyone of them, it was glorious. Perhaps your grandmother was a vessel for one of my spawn ?” </p><p>Now he was fully naked, his clothing and armor were discarded on the floor along with his boots. Pious was right when she said that his cock was too big, she didn’t think it would ever fit in, and she worried for her maidenhood. All she could do was stare into the fire and await for what would happen to her.</p><p>“I will breed your young fertile body, I will make you accept the seed of my race in your tight fertile womb. You will swell with a soldier and he will be trained to view you as subordinate,” He knelt behind her as she struggled to grab an invisible rope that she imagined was infront of her. His knees kept hers apart as she knelt on all-fours as his fingers touched her cold clit. “So she is a maiden! Let me be the first to impregnate you, my slave”,</p><p>She cringed her face as she tried pulling her body away from his pelvis, but he latched his hands onto her small waist and pushed her closer to him. His hand graced his cock as he gently began to guide the piece of flesh inside of her.</p><p>‘No-”, Alagona screeched out as his tip was guided into her pussy. </p><p>He slowly and steadily pushed his full groin into her. He knew that virgin females were tight , but they usually adjusted to him within thirty minutes of breeding. But Alagona was already wet and her pussy lips spread, it was as if her body knew to adhere to his desires.</p><p>He began to hump her viciously, his pelvis moving back and forth as his cock warmed up her pussy with his pre-cum. He looked animalistic as he humped her roughly, not letting her breath or catch her breathe. Some of his long grey hair fell into his face, but he never took his hands off the girl’s waist to fix it. </p><p>She screamed, but he didn’t care. Usually, he could hear about five screams a night coming from the other roundhouses as his soldiers bred their slaves for the first time. He remembers some of his soldiers looking especially glad on days he would prepare them for battle, it wasn’t until they would announce why, then he would understand. “I have received a son last night,” one would yell as they would all congratulate him on adding to the dark-elven population of warriors.</p><p>Her face became red with both anger and pleasure, as she began to make sounds of pain and stifle moans. Her mouth opened and it stayed open as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her tiny breasts that would soon grow fat with milk, swayed back and forth as she felt eminence pain in her vagnia as blood started to pour.</p><p>He watched his cock move in and out of the girl as he raped her. Pleasure erupted through his body as he savored in every little detail, his primal instincts surely came out. He grew even more horney when he saw her blood coat his cock as he thrusts in and out.</p><p>His hands were almost engrained onto her waist as he stopped for a moment. Alagona perked her head up and wondered what was happening, however, she was surprised when he wrapped his right arm fully around her waist. He used his leverage to pick her waist up so she was closer to him. He then shoved himself into her again but this time he put his full length into her. She scratched in agony as she tried pulling away, but he continued to hump her mercilessly as her vagnia turned a dark red from the sudden pain.</p><p>It wasn’t until an hour later did he finally come “Yes, milk my cock like the bitch you are,” He grunted as he continued to fuck her during his orgasm. “Your womb belongs to me,” he said as he grabbed her hair and brought her face up to his chest. He fucked her as she knelt , and until his cock grew soft inside of her to which he let go of her , so she was back on all-fours and pulled out. She felt his seed shoot up into her womb, most likely fertilizing an egg in the process.</p><p>“Ass up,” he commanded as he stood up and walked to a drawer. </p><p>She kept her head down, but her eyes trailed to where he walked. She felt some of his seed spill out from her pussy and onto her leg, to which she quickly arched her back and moved her ass so it was stuck in the air. She felt dehumanized, never in her life would she assume her first mating would be forced. In her tribe, she wasn’t even old enough to wed nor mate, though there was a well-respected man whom had asked her father for her hand many times before. </p><p>“What is it, my slave ?” he asked her as he noticed she suddenly became stiff in her position, her ass became perky and more accessible to him, which he found odd since she wasn’t entirely broken in yet. He jumped from the steps he stood on and circled around the girl. “That eager for a second-round are we? Now, where should we fuck this time…? Or maybe I should let you lay on my bed, would you like that, girl?” He asked her with a false sense of sincerity in his voice.</p><p>She decided whether to answer him or not but then she remembered what happened when she didn’t, he grew angry and slapped her across the face.</p><p>“Yes,” she whimpered.</p><p>“Yes, what?”</p><p>“Yes, master,”</p><p>He smirked, his hands moving down to stroke his cock as he imagined the fragile girl sucking him off. </p><p>“Good, now did Pious inform you how you must submit to me in bed ?” He asked as he stalked towards her kneeling form. </p><p>“No, master,” she replied. </p><p>“Well then, I’ll show you”, He walked towards the foot of the bed and waited until he instructed her to stand near him. His seed kept dripping from her thighs with every step she took, it was rather humiliating to the slave. </p><p>“Lay down,” he commanded, and she listened. Her back hit the soft sheets with comfort as she felt the urge to cradle herself with the beautiful silk. Never in her life had she felt something so soft and mystical. “Spread your legs, so that I shall have access to your womb,” She spread her legs but only as far as she could go before the canopy stopped her. She trembled in her place while she felt his hand travel up and down her body as his manhood pecked at her entrance. She could feel her vagina becoming hot as it craved his manhood to fuck her again. A tingling sensation, which she didn’t like, shot through her body as it craved his body on top of hers.</p><p>“My very own vessel,” He admired as he grabbed both her legs and lifted them in the air. The way he towered over her frightened her. Dark-elves were usually taller than men but she never imagined they would be giants, he was about seven-feet tall, taller than any man she’s ever seen.</p><p>He pumped his penis with his right hand a few times before pushing it into her soft folds, he then returned his hand to support her leg as they were kept in the air to ensure that all his seed would be kept inside her womb.</p><p>She felt the urge to screech when she shifted her head and saw the outline of his member from her abdomen. She grabbed onto the sheets on the bed, for the pain he was inflicting onto her was unbearable in ways more than one. </p><p>She counted in her mind with every thrust he took.</p><p>“One,” He licks his lips as he stares at her sex.</p><p>“Two,” She remembers her capture.</p><p>“Three,” His grasp on her legs becomes harder and he pulls her more into him.</p><p>“Four,” He speeds up.</p><p>“Five,” He’s going too fast.</p><p>She stopped counting as he picked up his pace. Maybe it was out of boredom as well ? She slowly began to accept her fate, no longer was she thinking about running or escaping until he released inside of her once again. He came deep in her, so deep it made her back arch and her feet crinkle. He then let go of her legs, and grasped her forearms and pulled her closer to his pelvis . He so groaned loudly she could feel the vibrations from his voice while she was on the bed.</p><p>She coughed a dry cough as she struggled to breathe as he continued to fuck her through his orgasm. </p><p>“Don’t move,” he said as he pulled out and stuck something up her vagnia. </p><p>“This,” He began to explain to her as he moved her legs so they were now closed. “will prevent my seed from escaping your womb. Do not remove it unless I command of it,”</p><p>She nodded and awaited his instruction to leave his bed, but he never gave one and moved over to chains that hung on the stone wall. “Disobey me, and this is where you shall be kept until I can confirm you are with child,” he said as he touched one of the metal cuffs. When he turned to the deflowered girl that trembled on his bed, he fought the urge to indulge into her once again.</p><p>She nodded. Tears were still evident in her eyes as she continued to lay.</p><p>“Go. Sleep for the night. Return to your quarters and serve me in the morning, as you let me use your body,”</p><p>“Yes, master” She stammered with her eyes wide open. She slowly arised and stumbled in her steps as she tried exiting her master’s house. Her lower body pained her, which made her fall a few times before she could reach the door. She couldn’t even walk properly, the poor girl. </p><p>When the fresh air finally hit herself and she felt free in its grasps, did she only find it appropriate to weep for herself. She weeped a downpour just as her mother did when she got word that her daughter was most likely stolen by the dark elves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4 | Midnight Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning :rape</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold water hit Alagona’s face as she was forced to awake at sunrise. Her hair and body became drenched, which made her open her eyes expecting to see Soaz, but instead, saw Pious with an empty bucket in her hands.</p><p>“Oh I’m terribly sorry, are you hurt ? The first breeding is always painful,” Pious asked with a faux worried look on her cheerful face. “Don’t worry though, the leaves can detect the pregnancy seven moons after conception. He’ll still use you, he tells me he can feel the babe during sex,”</p><p>Alagona had a visible look of disgust on her face, that was something she didn’t want to hear. She brought the wet blanket up to her torso for some much-needed modesty, that she had seemed to have lost overnight. Pious dropped the bucket on the floor and rushed to grab her own dry blanket and place it over Alagona. </p><p>“What are these leaves you speak of ?” She asked while still in bed. She dried herself with the new blanket and stepped onto the floor.</p><p>“Oh, I believe it’s called launea traxaacona ?”</p><p>“You mean, Launea taraxacifolia ? that green leaf that grows only towards the moon ?”</p><p>“Yes, that. Soaz will fetch some in a field for you. Then, you shall urinate on the leaf, and it shall burn if his child is present inside of you”, She seemed rather excited as she explained the process to the new slave whom knew nothing about her new life. “It’s so wonderful, knowing that I’m growing life inside of me to help the superior race. Oh, and here are your robes,” </p><p>Alagona looked at her new piece of clothing which was just an elongated red loincloth with a golden belt. “May I please have something else to wear ?” she asked with a scrunched face.</p><p>“That would go against the rules,” Pious giggled.</p><p>“What rules ?”</p><p>“The slave rules, has no one explained them to you? Okay, if I must then I shall,” Pious began to explain as she helped Alagona tie her loincloth. “There are different types of slaves in this tribe, a hierarchy if you must I’ll go in order so you don’t get confused,” She finally fascinated the tie and attached nipple tassels to her breasts. “These are when you start to produce milk. You will be milked so the General can drink, this just helps make sure none drip and go to waste,” </p><p>“The highest slaves in the hierarchy are the chieftain's breeder-slaves, they know everything about every slave and the house slaves must report to them. They are cruel, I believe there are twenty-eight of them?”</p><p>“Twenty-eight ?” Alagona gasped.</p><p>“Yes, twenty-eight,” Pious nodded. “The chieftain uses all his slaves as breeders, even his house slave. They are always fat with his child and always adorned in the most exotic cosmetics and jewels,” Pious put her hands on her ears, as if she was pretending to have long earrings. Alagona chuckled and listened.</p><p>“The second to highest are the house -slaves. They are the head of the house, but still, follow rules of the master,”</p><p>“Is Soaz a house-slave?”</p><p>Pious nodded and continued with her lesson. “They do most of the domestic work, but we must help them. If something goes wrong, they must report to the master. They are meant to act as a mother would, except with more discipline. Usually, they are old and used breeder slaves whom had become barren with age.</p><p>Then there's you, you are a pleasure-slave. You are to breed our master a child every year or you’ll be demoted to a comfort-slave,which is one of the lowest classes. Whatever our masters ask, you must do. If a girl hasn’t been deflowered,she wears white. It’s very rare since dark-elves have an instinct to impregnate any unclaimed woman. If she has been bred, she wears red, like you and most of the girls. We call all of you breeders for short. They also wear these,” she said pointing to Alagona’s nipple tassels. “You will be milked by Soaz, and she’ll give the milk to the master. It’s supposedly the best taste in the world for them.</p><p>The flute-slaves are musicians, I am a flute-slave,”</p><p>“Then why are you pregnant if not a pleasure-slave?”</p><p>“Well, I was assigned to the General and he took me to battle so I could play for him while on the journey. You know, they still enjoy the classical arts as the light elves do. So as he washed himself in his tub, I sat and played my lyre along with the two other slaves. Then he got up and instructed us to all discard our robes. We all looked at each other confused, by we compiled. He then told us to line up side by side and present ourselves to him. We had known what the command was since we all had seen pleasure slaves do it, so we complied. He got up from his tub and proceeded to breed us, it was wonderful.I was frightened at first since the woman before me started crying and coughing up blood, he wasn’t even fully in as well. It was then I turned and saw how big his penis was, I couldn’t believe my eyes. She had passed out after he finished. So then it was my turn... and you know how it goes. I pity the other woman, he made me and the one before me hold her down since she kept struggling. She should’ve known her place, it’s every woman’s duty to supply the dark-elven race with soldiers. She got what she deserved, he gave her to his soldiers where they took her two at a time. They have since birthed his children, but they were given onto other masters,”</p><p>“So why don’t they make you both a pleasure-slave and a flute-slave?”</p><p>“Because my main job isn’t to provide our master with children, it’s to please his ears with the sound of music while you blow him. Sure, most flute-slaves are pregnant but that’s not our main priority. Most of use are older than pleasure slaves and have already been deflowered, so we aren't in our prime.</p><p>Next, there's the thermae -slaves. They act as masseuses and wash the men in the bathhouse. They are usually pregnant as well since the men are allowed to breed them. They don’t belong to anyone so their children are immediately put to training after birthing.</p><p>Then there’s the field-slaves and gladiators, they were taken as young boys and are forced to work on the fields so we can eat. We aren't allowed to go near them, let alone speak to them. Sometimes during feasts, they bring them out and have them fight for entertainment, it’s quite fun actually,</p><p>Then, the lowest of the hierarchy, the comfort-slaves. They are to reward the field-slaves and gladiators with sexual services to boost their morale. But before that, they are chained to the pillories in the town square and bred by any man until they can assure she is visibly pregnant with a man's child. Then,  she is given to the field-slaves and gladiators and fucked for their pleasure. Any questions?” Pious beamed.</p><p>“Oh no, I think I understand everything,” Alagona seemed sick, she looked as if she was going to throw up right in that spot. “Excuse me, Pious, I feel ill,”</p><p>“Oh no…”</p><p>“Alagona. Alagona of Lilieguard,” She held onto one of the wooden pillars and looked away from Pious. But Pious rushed over to Alagona, and held her by the arm and looked into her eyes sincerely.</p><p>“No, now you are Alagona, slave of General Dhirdrath,” Pious said as she played with Alagona’s hair. “Now let’s go to the roundhouse before Soaz unleashes her wrath,” She grinned as she began to lead the girl out of the slave quarters. Pious nearly skipped half the way, whilst Alagona staggered behind as she finally seemed to digest her reality.</p><p>・‥…━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━…‥・</p><p>“How does it feel,my girl ?” Her master asked as he sat on his throne. She knelt next to him, fully bare as he requested, and with a silver platter in her hands where he ate.  </p><p>She looked down at all the bones and crumbs that were discarded onto the plate and wondered if she would be able to take any scarps. She seemed uneasy, how would she answer in such a way to not provoke him? She bit back her tongue as to not lash out at him, and gave out a simple, “What do you mean, master?” </p><p>He chuckled and looked at the naked slave below him. To him, she was in her natural position, since all human women were made to serve their elf masters. They were made weaker so they couldn’t run; they were given minds that programmed them to only want to produce offspring; they were given breasts to please their masters, and were given strong childbearing hips which only proved they had one purpose in life. He leaned on this arm rest before he decided to taunt her further.</p><p>“How does it feel to belong to me? Your cunt is mine to fill with seed. Your womb is mine to fill with my sons. Your breasts are mine to toy with. Your hips are mine to birth my children. Your lips were made to please me. All of you belongs to me, you are nothing but a womb,”</p><p>Alagona clenched the silver platter tighter in her hands, oh how she wished to strangle him. He noticed her indignation that was clearly plastered all over her face and kept his smirk. Pious continued to play her lyre but kept an ear open as she listened to the conversation, so did Soaz whom was cleaning his armor.</p><p>“So tell me, my thrall,” he said as he grabbed her head of hair and brought her head closer to his. She yelped but kept one eye open so as to not anger him. “How does it feel to belong to me,”</p><p>“Horrible,” she spat in his face. She watched her salvia travel down his eye and onto his chin. It was only a word, but a powerful one. Pious gasped and stopped her music, and Soaz only glanced over and paused in her cleaning.</p><p>He chuckled sinersterly and used his thumb to wipe away the salvia.She continued to look at him, not ashamed of what she did, but scared of what was to become.</p><p>“Continue your playing,” he commanded to Pious while not looking at her and keeping his gaze on his slave. “Soaz,” he called. “Do you think I should breed this bitch, or does she deserve a more severe punishment? Maybe, I should whip her until her back is filled with scars ?”</p><p>“A human needs to have the vigor to produce elves. Whipping her will only decrease her chances of getting pregnant with your spawn,”</p><p>“You are wise, Soaz. Something many women are not,” He pushed the girl’s head closer to his lap as her silver plater fell on the floor with a loud clank. She let out a cry but didn’t bother trying to resist him. “Get me my furs, I will breed this slave until I can confirm she is round with my sons,”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Soaz said as she pulled his trophy furs from the walls and walked over to the hearth where she sat them down. The fire was scorching, just as it had been last night when Alagona was deflowered. The pain that was between her legs suddenly became more evident as she thought of the night before through the fire.</p><p>Soaz was about to walk away and go back to do her task, which was shining his armor as she was before. But, The General commanded her to stand next to him before she could leave.  Pious only concentrated on her lyre as she sat almost too close to where the furs laid.</p><p>“Lay on them and entice me,” he roughly threw her on the furs and went back to looking eager as he unfastened his trousers and held his member in his hand. “Make yourself wet for me, tell me what I want to hear, or,” he said as he grabbed Soaz’s neck and held his sword up to her head, as if he were ready to behead her. “She dies, and she’ll die a slow death. I assure you,”</p><p>“No,” Alagona cried as she tried reaching out but he pulled the woman’s head away. Soaz looked stern, she kept her eyes focused on the sword and didn’t move in a way that could put her life in danger.</p><p>Alagona only sighed in defeat and leaned back. To be frank, she didn’t know what to do. Masturbation was strictly prohibited back at Lilieguard, so she was always afraid to experiment. But she vaguely remembers bathing in the lake when the other girls began talking about their exploration into the sexual world, so she tried mimicking them. However, she must remember that what she was about to do was for his pleasure, not hers.</p><p>“Yes, master,” she said with a faux smile on her face as she rested her head on the stack of pillows that were scattered on the furs. She then began to trail her hand down to her clit, but then remembered that his plug was still inside of her. “Master ?” she asked with doe eyes, “may I please remove the plug you have buried inside of my breederhole?”</p><p>“No, not yet,” he loosened his grip on Soaz’s hair and began to stroke his member.</p><p>She began to rub her clit, very gently, for she had no idea what she was doing.”Oh, master,” She stifled fake moans and continued rubbing. “Please breed me,”</p><p>Pious never stopped playing her lyre as she watched in awe, she couldn’t wait to watch her master seed his slave’s cunt. It was always a joy seeing new dark-elves be brought into the world. </p><p>“Plant your seed in my womb,” she moaned. She nearly cringed at her own words, she felt as if she was a traitor to her very own species. “Make me carry your children,”</p><p>His grip was completely lost on Soaz. She fell to the floor and coughed a few times, she felt immense pain on her neck that once held the hand that belonged to her master. Soaz crawled away, not wanting to distract her owner from his breeding. </p><p>His smirk lingered on his face, as he rested his face on his hand that was resting on his throne’s armrest. He had stopped stroking his penis and let it stand up on its own, he wanted to watch his thrall humiliate herself. He couldn’t wait to seed her tight-pink cunt, oh how she looked so delicious right now. Soon she would be doing this all day, as she awaited for him to come home to please him, she would be entangled in his furs as she remained wet so he could just slip his dick into her breederhole. She would be heavily pregnant with his sons, and when he would sit in his throne after battle, she would come and ride him as she cradled her heavily pregnant belly. He would then squeeze her breasts as milk would drip onto her already wet cunt.</p><p>She then got up from her position and started humping the pillows as she cupped her breasts. “Please, master” She moaned. “I really wanna baby,” She looked into his eyes with a pouty lip. His smile deepend as precum became to ejeculate from his erect member.</p><p>She then got on all hours, as if he were behind her, and started shaking her ass. She used her fingers to rub her clitours, in a pleasing motion to her master. The General watched as her ass was presented towards him, the metal plug he had stuck in her breederhole was dancing around as she rubbed herself. He reached in and replaced it with his own finger, to which she fucked.</p><p>“Master,” She whimpered.</p><p>“Hmm,” he acknowledged.</p><p>“Please mount me and fuck a baby into my womb. I want to serve you, for it is my job to provide the superior race with soldiers. More soliders to bend me over and fuck more babies into my breederhole. My breederhole that only belongs to you. Oh master, how I long for your son to grow in my womb; to nurisoh on my breast, and honor you,” It was then she came on his fingers, she gasped and was hit with her reality, as she turned her head and stared at the lengthy cock that was meant to rape her, did she rember where she was. She felt dirty. </p><p>“What have I done ?” she whispered to herself as she crawled forward so his finger was no longer in her cunt. “No…”</p><p>He got up and rubbed his hand against her warm clit, making sure she was wet enough for his pleasing. “You have served your master well, you should be honored to accept my seed in your hole,”</p><p>“Yes, master,”</p><p>“Yes, master what ?” he asked as he raised his eyebrow.</p><p>“Yes master, I am blessed to have your seed in my young womb,”</p><p>He knelt behind her and slowly but harshly, began inserting himself inside of her. He held some of her hair in his hands as he began grinding his cock into her sacred hole . His large and coarse hand reached for her breasts as he began to squeeze them, this only pained the young girl who was still fragile to his touch. His fingers teasing played with her tiny areolae, he then guided his other hand around her chest, to which he bagan tightly squeezing her niples as if milk would appear.</p><p> The girl blushed and moaned as she tried keeping up with his thrusts. Her body was just too fragile.</p><p>Pious never stopped playing her lyre as she saw the conception take place. His grunts and her moans only added to the serene music that filled the room, and came from her instrument. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5| Faceless Benediction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her finger dripped crimson red blood, as it tainted the white cotton that she shifted in her straw basket. Inside the straw basket, mountains of white cloth lounged on each other as they awaited to be spun into thread and made into sheets for the master. They all were white, white as snow, that was until the wounded finger found its way into the basket. The humming from the slave girl stopped when she noticed that her finger was tainting the pure whiteness of the fiber. As she retreated her hand, her eyes were found resting on a brown piece of parchment that she hadn’t seemed to notice before. It definitely stood out from the pounds of the cotten, perhaps she didn’t notice it because it was at the bottom ?</p><p>Her unwounded hand reached into the basket and began to blindly search for the piece of leather until her hand finally grazed it.  Faded ink writing caressed the leather, Alagona began to read aloud before Pious turned to her attention and snatched the leather from her hand, leaving Alagona startled.</p><p>“Don’t,” Pious screeched as she tore the leather into two. “The master has letters he does not want you to read,” </p><p>“If it is the master’s,” Alagona began saying. Her face was one of confusion as her eyes followed Pious. “Then why do you wish to destroy it ?”</p><p>Pious threw the pieces of leather into the burning candle and flashed her frantic eyes back at Alagona. She seemed uneasy, almost sick.</p><p>“Soaz needs you,”</p><p>“Why ?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Soaz needs you,” </p><p>“Then I shall go to her,” Alagona responded as she lifted herself from her stool and walked towards the door. Her skirt swished with her quick leg movements as she almost danced when she arose, her hand grazed the nob as she turned to the trembling Pious. Her thumb was in her mouth as she pondered about the leather, her feet dangled off her bed, and her eyes seemed frantic to Alagona. “Pious ?”</p><p>“Yes,” she flashed as her eyes widened. </p><p>“Are you alright, you seem ill ?”</p><p>“Alagona,” Pious began to say as she quit her unnatural trembling. </p><p>“Yes ?”</p><p>“Would you like to come to the lake with me, today ?” </p><p>“What lake ?” Alagona asked as she began to walk closer to Pious. She held a smile on her face, as to seem welcoming to the trembling woman whom had her thumb in her mouth. “I don’t reckon seeing a lake when I was dragged here,” Alagon laughed, trying to lighten the subject.</p><p>“The washing lake,” Pious explained. “Once a week, we are allowed to wash ourselves in the lake near the farms. Do you want to go with me?” she humbly asked. Her eyes were big and round as she took the girl’s hands into her own. Alagona was hesitant to receive her hands in her own, afterall, the woman just had her very own thumb stuck between her lips, but she did anyway so as to not seem rude. If she was to stay sane, she would need to make friends with her enemy, even if the enemy was also a victim and naive.</p><p>“It’d be my honour,” Her voice sang, kinder than an angel. </p><p>Pious opened her mouth to speak but a bell rang in its place. The copper bell that Soaz would ring when signaling that there was food ready to be eaten and devoured after a deep sleep. A deep sleep that would be disturbed if the master called for them. Usually they ate his scraps, his leftovers, though Soaz hoped that the breeder would stop eating like a normal girl and adjust her diet to one fit for a slave.</p><p>They walked to the back of the master’s house, to the kitchen where Soaz would wake at the brink of dawn to cook. She seemed to enjoy those moments of aloneness. Alagona even noted that she would sneak out at night, under the master’s nose.</p><p>“I hope I get meat today, the baby needs it,” Pious laughed as she cradled her stomach.  “His baby,” she corrected herself with a nod. </p><p>“I wish the same,” </p><p>“I pray that you will be impregnated quickly, so that we shall serve the master hand-in-hand,”</p><p>“I wish for the same. It’s been a long time since I’ve eaten a proper meal,” </p><p>“A proper meal !” Soaz threw her hands in the air in anger when she overheard the girl. “You do get proper meals, even more in fact!”</p><p>“What are you talking about,” Alagona sassed with her face scrunched. “A piece of bread and a few sips of dirtied water is not enough to keep a person going,” She sat on the crate to her right and leaned her forearm as she spoke to the house-slave.</p><p>“That is enough for a breeder. We need not to only nourish the child in your womb?,”</p><p>Alagona held her fist clenched by her side, never in her life had she wanted to punch a woman more than Soaz. The way her face snarked and smiled made Alagona’s blood boil with rage, as she held her hands from hitting the older woman.</p><p>“No child of his shall grow in my womb,” She slammed her hands on the wooden crate next to her and watched as the lantern dropped to the dirt. It may have dropped, but it didn't break. “The gods would never allow it,”</p><p>Pious gasped, but didn’t move, Soaz halted but did not speak. Defiance was something rarely tolerated by the Dark-elven keepers, if the General had heard her angered voice, he would’ve surely chained her to a pole to watch his dogs bite at her limp body. But then again, breeders are highly valuable in slave society.</p><p>Soaz’s eyes became harsher, as she trapped the girl from her legs and by her own arms, she began to scold her with no warmth in her tone of voice. “You have saved my life once and for that I am grateful. But I will not excuse your blatant disrespect and disloyalty you have both to me, and the General,” Alagona’s eyes nearly shed a tear, for the assertive woman was in her face and scolding her harshly. </p><p>“He may have control over my body,” Alagona began to whimper from her trembling state. It didn’t take one with eyes to realize that Alagona was trying to regain her confidence , with the way she stood, and the way she shifted, it was quite obvious she was trying to look stronger. “But my soul and love is something untouchable,” </p><p>It was childish that Alagona felt proud after her statement. She wasn’t brave, nor was she cunning, she was a submissive slave with only far dreams of escape. Perhaps in her mind, she was brave and cunning and not only then, will she retire into her dreams of joy and sometimes sorrow. </p><p>“A soul is something you must learn to do without, and love is something you must learn to unlearn,”</p><p>“You hag, what do you know of love?”</p><p>Pious laughed at her remarks. She nearly coughed up her water as she put her hand over her mouth. A hand that was once pale and with no imperfection was now blemished with permit red lines running along her fingertips. </p><p>“You know, I didn’t have to save you,” Alagona finally stood her head high. With her eyebrows stern and her mouth closed, she got in her tourmenters face. “Perhaps I should’ve let you die,” </p><p>“Do not deny it,” Soaz’s face was smug, with a smirk trailing up her cheek making her wrinkles even more evident. “You are a whore,”</p><p>“I am no whore, but a woman of Lilieguard,”</p><p>“You have so much pride,” Soaz spat. “One day, it will all wither away.”</p><p>           ・‥…━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━…‥・</p><p>Though he never pondered about her, the General noticed how his slave’s breasts became larger and her womb swollen. He noticed her sour face whenever she was reminded of her place at her knees, or whenever he commanded her to ready her pussy for his taking, he savored it with joy. He ravished watching humans suffer by his hand, especially the young Lilieguardan. </p><p>He noticed her constant need to glance at his staragedy table that held a map, a map of all the tribes in the land. “Slave, is there something you need to inform me about ?” The General called as Alagona swept the floor. She was the only slave in the roundhouse and felt rather unsafe, as the other women were cooking for their master, Alagona tended to the floors. </p><p>She felt his heat come from behind her, but she chose to ignore it, figuring he was just watching her as he usually did. She hummed and tried thinking about her mother and father, to keep her mind off her master and concentrate on her sweeping.</p><p>He came up from behind her and began to choke her slightly, as his ringed hand covered her neck and his other groped her breasts while milk began to pour. She felt a tingling sensation as he moved her long hair from her neck and began to whisper while his hot breath hit her bare skin. As always, he was rather rough with her, rougher than a man should be with a pregnant broodmare.  </p><p>She dropped her broom and stiffened her neck, awaiting for him to kill her with his strong hand.</p><p>“Is this what you human females crave ?” He asked as he began to undo her skirt. “For a male to love and care for you and only think of you,”</p><p>“I don’t know sir,”</p><p>“Is that so? Perhaps it’s because you’ve never been with a human man, nor will you ever,” he taunted.</p><p>Alagona knew his words were only meant to taunt her for his pleasing and satisfaction, but still, they crawled into a cavity in her heart that was drained of hope. He moved his hand from her hip bone and placed it on her stomach, feeling her up and down as if he could feel his children. </p><p>“Does it pain you ?” he casually asked as he removed his rough hands from her soft and delicate skin. His finger snapped and pointed towards his glossy, silver armor , she knew this was a signal for her to remove his armor and clothing. </p><p>She got on her knees and began to untie his dirtied sabatons, with her nimble fingers. “What do you mean, my master ?” she asked.</p><p>“To feel my child grow in your womb, to f-,” but as he was beginning to speak again, she let his sabaton drop to his foot, making a clank in the process. Maybe it was because it was intended to hurt him, or maybe she was just careless. It didn’t hurt him though, he did notice her annoyed face as she stared up at him, angered at his words and intentions. </p><p>He brought his hand to her neck, once more, and yelled in her face. “Know that you only safe when I have a smile on my face,”</p><p>“You act as if your children won’t be part of me too, why is that ?” she asked as she broke free from his grasp. “They will be equally me and you,”</p><p>“You ignorant girl,” he laughed as she laid in her defentless state. “Our genes are far more superior than your human ones. They will overcome and fully occupy your egg. Perhaps one might have your nose or eyes, but they will all be more of me than they are of you,”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“Quit your mindless whining and remove my armor, I am getting reckless,”</p><p>She bowed her head and continued on with her work, as she undid the gentle lace of the silver plates, she noticed his wounds and scars he had acquired in battle. She followed one with her finger, careful not to touch, it was straight until it curved upward into the right direction, a clear sign of a Lilieguardan blade. A blade that could’ve been weilden by her grandfather, maybe she was his karma.</p><p>“You linger ,girl, you should’ve been taught to serve your master as quickly as possible and then leave”,</p><p>“I apologize,” she whispered.</p><p>Her muscles were much quicker as she reached the door , than they were when she was requested to untie his armor.  She turned to him once more and watched as he played with his strategy table, possibly planning another attack. </p><p>“It won’t happen again,” she looked at him before she twisted the knob to the back door. He looked up at her from his leaning position but didn’t linger his eyes on her since she left the roundhouse. Her sandals left the coldness of the stone floor and hit the warmness of the earth, relife waved through her body as she took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out.</p><p>   ・‥…━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━…‥・</p><p>The lake didn’t have the cleanest water, nor did it have the dirtiest. It was just fine. With the water being murky, but clean enough for goldfish to swim as they laid their eggs and swam upstream. Human women splashed and washed their bodies with faded rags and left over oils, as they chatted amongst themselves, in glee and satisfaction.
It was near the fields. The fields where the enslaved human men worked as cattle, as their overseers whipped them and kept them in line. They’re muscular men, usually young with tan skin from being in the sun all day. If they would be ever so brave to peek at the women washing themselves in the lake, their backs would meet a whip and their eyes would reek in tears.</p><p>“Pious, who is this young lady you bring to us today ?” One of the women questioned as she brought her hair brush to her long locks. Her features were delicate, with her nose being slim and her face round and clear. Perhaps she was from the Emeraldstriders tribe ? Alagona wondered. “Her body seems so young and adolescent,”</p><p>“Oh Lewthwaite,” one of the other women laughed. “That is the General’s breeder, she was captured only a few moons ago,”</p><p>“Hello Lewthwaite and Inge,” Pious greeted as she and Alagona approached the lake, rather slowly as to take their time. Alagona seemed cautious as she approached the lake. She wondered if these women were just as brainwashed as Soaz and the woman next to her, if they were then Alagona would need to hold her tongue when speaking and watch her thoughts for criticism.  “This is Alagona, she is General Dhirdrath’s new slave,”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Alagona,” Lewthwaite nodded to the young girl.</p><p>“It’s my pleasure,” Alagona responded. She kept her free hand over her breasts as she felt embarrassed in her attire. Though her sudden craving for modesty wouldn’t make much sense since she was standing in the presence of about fifty naked women.</p><p>Lewthwaite and her friend, Inge, relaxed back in the lake and began speaking to Pious, as she began to undress herself and dip her toes into the water, testing the temperature. Alagona looked dumbfounded as she watched Pious undress and didn’t move, how was she supposed to feel comfortable among fifty naked women ? Alagona wondered back to when she was younger and still in Lilieguard. On the fifth day of the week, all the younger girls would travel down to the lake and wash themselves, but she had known all the younger girls and was comfortable to be bare in their presence. They would play in the cold water and would try to catch the vibrant fish with their hands, sometimes even succeeding as they would parade the struggling fish to their peers. </p><p>“Well, why are you stalling ? Remove your clothing and get in,” Inge splashed Alagona with the cold water, making her skirt drenched.</p><p>“Alagona…” Pious said as she got herself fully into the water. “It ain’t that cold, come in !”</p><p>“Don’t worry, breeder,” Lewthwaite said as she got closer to the edge, where Alagona stood. “We’ve all seen eachother bare,”</p><p>The clothed girl nodded and began to undress herself, very slowly for she trembled in her doing.</p><p>“Aww. Ain't you precious,” Inge laughed as she leaned on her arms. “So modest and conservative, you must be Lilieguardan !”</p><p>She discarded her clothes near Pious’s and began to feel the water, it was cold. She would have rather stayed on shore, but she figured she needed to get clean in the waters of the lake, as she chatted with the women and got the latest gossip regarding the slaves.</p><p>“Welcome to Dark-Elven outpost Theodoros, Alagona,” Lewthwaite said as Alagona rubbed water on herself. </p><p>“Thank you, Pious has been kind,” She looked at Pious and smiled, Pious returned the gesture and threw her a wet rag.</p><p>“What about old hag Soaz,” Inge laughed. Other women heard her remark and laughed as they stopped their washing to listen to Inge. Though Alagona didn’t pay attention to their gossip and stories, she chimed in when she found it appropriate and need be. She dunckined her rag into the water and then brought it to her skin, which almost became red with all the hard rubbing she was doing.  She wanted to get him off her, his scent, his spit, his thoughts… Everything. </p><p>It was then she was brought back to reality, Inge began to speak about another house-slave and a breeder. </p><p>“Did you hear about Jorma ?”</p><p>“No, what happened ? Is she alright ?” Pious asked as she continued the conversation, intrigued. </p><p>“Well, the breeder she looks after, the one with red hair ,”</p><p>“Ya,”</p><p>“She has been pregnant for some time now, about four months I believe? Well, she pissed Jorma off and burnt her hair with a candle. You should’ve seen Jorma, she was pissed,” Inge laughed as she cradled her pregnant belly and washed herself off with a blanket. </p><p>“Which one is Jorma ?” Alagona asked as she brought her hands to her face and gasped. </p><p>“She’s not here, but the breeder is,” Lewthwaite answered.</p><p>“Which one is she ?”</p><p>“Her name is Nanael, she is the one near the dock,” she pointed.</p><p>Alagona whipped her head around to the docks, and there she saw her. She looked just as she did back in Lilieguard, with healthy red hair and large blue eyes that almost seemed grey, but if you looked too closely, you would see that they were cerulean, just like her mother.  </p><p>“Alagona, I wouldn’t go talk to her,” Pious said as she placed one of her hands on her shoulder. “She’s dangerous! Didn’t you hear what she did to Jorma ?”</p><p>“Nanael !” Alagona whispered again to herself as she walked away from the group of women. </p><p>Her eyes were wide, with happiness and joy as she felt a surge of happiness and longing within her heart. An old childhood friend, once gone with the wind, now stood before her as she washed her legs and hummed in the sunlight. She once thought she was alone, oh how wrong she felt at the moment. </p><p>“Nanael !” She cried again, this time louder so that the girl could hear.</p><p>“Alagona…” The ginger haired girl gawked as she ran towards the girl. Tears became evident in her eyes as she dropped her rag and began to run.</p><p>Water splashed everywhere as the two women ran towards each other, with tears in their eyes and joy in their voice. Other women looked on, but they quickly brought their attention back to washing their heavily pregnant bodies as they chatted amongst themselves. </p><p>They both hugged each other for dear life and didn’t let go, until Alagona pulled away and held her face in her hands. “I love you,” she hiccuped and held her closer.</p><p>They then fell back into the cold water and broke from each other grasps as they lost each other in the deepness of the lake. Alagona was the first to reach the surface, as she took a deep breath and combed her hair back so it wasn’t in her face, she helped her long-lost friend to the surface.</p><p>“Almost lost you there,” She joked as she kept her grip on her arm.</p><p>“Don’t you dare,”</p><p>As all her problems seemed to wither away, Alagona and Nanael laughed as they swam to the grass and pushed themselves to the earth. Alagona laid on her stomach before getting up and helping Nanael from the lake. She used her hands to drag her onto the grass where she then flipped over and looked into the blue sky that seemed to mirror her eyes. </p><p>“Just like old times,” Nanael piped from her laying position.</p><p>“Ya, just like old times,”</p><p>“How have you been ?” She asked as she got up and began dressing herself in her scarlet garb. “Has your captor mistreated you ?”</p><p>“I have been well. What about yourself,”</p><p>“Well, I’m knocked up,”</p><p>“I can tell, for how long ?”</p><p>“It’s been four months,”</p><p>“Oh,” Alagona said as she brought her knees up to her breasts.</p><p>“Go get your garb, I’ll be right here,”  </p><p>Alagona grabbed her garb then returned to Nanael whom was sitting in the same position that Alagona was only a few seconds ago. As Alagona took her seat next to her, Nanael quickly turned her head to her and whispered “we need to get out of here,”</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more,” She smiled.</p><p>“Has anyone ever tried it ?” Alagona asked, making sure she kept her voice low. She watched the women play in the lake, making sure none of them lingered their gaze on them.</p><p>“Yes, but none have succeeded,” She responded as she laid her head on the greenness of the grass. Alagona followed suit and put her hand in her friend’s, they felt soft and warm, unlike Pious’s whos felt cold and dirty. “They make the ones they catch comfort-slaves, but if they try and escape again, they crucify them,”</p><p>“Oh gods,”</p><p>“Ya,”</p><p>“But we can, we’re fast. You were crowned the fastest girl in the tribe when you were younger,”</p><p>“Ya, but now i’m pregnant,” Nanael said as she pointed to her stomach.</p><p>“Then we’ll just have to leave before you give birth,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>